


After Hours

by babydollbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sort of? - Freeform, bin is his nerdy bf, chan is a soccer player, hyunjin is only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollbinnie/pseuds/babydollbinnie
Summary: To:Channie ♡I really missed you last night.Changbin’s thumb hovers over the Send button. What if Chan isn’t in the mood? Then Changbin would just be embarrassed for the rest of the night. To change the conversation like that would be a big risk, plus, they’ve never actually sexted before. Was that even a good sexting-started? Changbin gnaws at his lip as he runs through all the possible responses he could receive from his boyfriend. He decides to say fuck it and presses send.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this for getting 200 followers on my nsfw account @babydollbinnie so go follow that if you want some sexy shit for 300 [linked below haha you thought i wasn’t gonna link you???]
> 
> also i never said i could write & this is barely edited SOOOOO if its trash don’t come for me MWAH LOVE U
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/babydollbinnie)

Changbin looks up from his environmental science textbook when his phone buzzes on his desk next to him. He picks the phone up, stomach fluttering slightly when he sees the contact name: Channie ♡. 

‘ _Babe!! I’m out of practice, wyd?_ ’ is what the text reads. Changbin sits back in his chair with a smile. ‘ _baby!! i’m just studying. how was practice?_ ’ he replies. 

The reply he gets comes later, but Changbin’s sure it’s because Chan was probably getting back to his apartment and showering. The two males go to different universities, and with Chan playing soccer, they didn’t always talk. By the time Chan replies to his message, Changbin’s put his schoolwork away and is laying on his stomach on his bed.

 

**Channie ♡:**  
_Practice was good! showed up late though so I had to run extra laps :/ And I was showering, sorry for replying late._

 

**To: Channie ♡**  
_its okay, texting in the shower is a nono! and i’m sorry you had to run laps :(_

 

**Channie ♡:**  
_Ahh you’re so cute. I miss you so much._

Changbin’s chest aches a little at the text. _i miss you more :( but i know you’ve got to focus on soccer._

 

**Channie ♡:**  
_I miss kissing your cute cheeks and your cute nose and your cute lips. Soccer’s not always worth getting all gross and sweaty for you know?? especially when I don’t get to spend time with my favorite boy._

Changbin grins widely at the text. He knows Chan’s just joking, but his mind can’t help but wonder and think about how Chan looks after one of his practices. His curly hair slick against his forehead and neck shining with sweat. Changbin couldn’t lie and say he hasn’t thought about Chan fucking him against the locker room wall (but that’s for another day). 

Right now, the image of Chan shirtless and dripping after a shower fills every inch of Changbin’s brain. 

 

**To: Channie ♡**  
_I really missed you last night._

 

Changbin’s thumb hovers over the Send button. What if Chan isn’t in the mood? Then Changbin would just be embarrassed for the rest of the night. To change the conversation like that would be a big risk, plus, they’ve never actually sexted before. Was that even a good sexting-started? Changbin gnaws at his lip as he runs through all the possible responses he could receive from his boyfriend. He decides to say fuck it and presses send. 

He puts his phone face down immediately after sending, covering his eyes dramatically as he waits for a response. What if Chan is totally oblivious to what Changbin was trying to say? What if—

Ding!

Changbin’s heart thumps in his ears as he slowly flips the phone back over. 

 

**Hyunjin:**  
_hey do you have the notes from class today? i was out sick_

 

Changbin sighs irritably as he tells the younger that he’ll send the notes tomorrow. Just as he sends the message, a notification from Chan comes.

 

**Channie ♡:**  
_Oh yeah? What’d you miss about me baby?_

 

Changbin can feel his face start burning and heart rate pick up. 

 

**To: Channie ♡:**  
_I miss your hands all over me._

**To: Channie ♡:**  
_It’s been too long since I’ve felt you. Just want you to touch me._

 

It really hasn’t been that long, they’d seen each other about a week ago, but that’s still too long in Changbin’s terms. Changbin’s mind is just beginning to cloud over with lust. 

 

**Channie ♡:**  
_Mhm. I miss the way you feel, so soft and pliant under my hands. How do you want me to touch you, angel?_

 

Changbin inhales sharply at the text, tossing his phone in front of him. He grabs the nearest pillow and buries his face in it, letting out a muffled yell into the fabric. Chan must be able to read his mind through the phone, because another message comes from him.

 

**Channie ♡:**  
_Is my baby shy now?_

 

Changbin holds his breath when he answers. 

 

**To: Channie ♡:**  
_No…_

 

**Channie ♡:**  
_Would it make you feel better if we talked on the phone?_

 

No, it wouldn’t. If anything, it’d make Changbin even more embarrassed, but he misses Chan’s voice too much to care. It’s embarrassing how quick he clicks call, and Chan makes sure to highlight this when he answers.

“ _Eager, aren’t you?_ ” The older snorts through the phone. 

“Shut up,” Changbin grumbles, cheeks burning impossibly hotter. Chan chuckles at his boyfriend.

“Now, tell me how you want me to touch you, baby,” Chan hums into the phone like it’s the most normal thing to say. Changbin’s mouth opens and closes repeatedly as he looks for the right words to say. 

“I...I want you to touch me the way you always do,” he says quietly. 

Chan tsks. “You’ve got to be more specific than that, my love. I’ve touched you in too many ways to count,” Chan practically breathes into the phone. Changbin is so glad he has his own dorm room, as a small whimper escapes his throat. 

“I want to feel your hands on-on my thighs,” Changbin starts shakily.

“Go on,” Chan hums. Changbin licks his lips. 

“I want to feel your fingers press new bruises into my skin while you-while you kiss my neck,” Changbin traces his fingers lightly over his thighs at just the thought. He lets out a sigh as he feels himself start to get more confident. “I want you to kiss down my neck while you fuck me your pretty fingers.” Chan groans at his words, the noise going straight to Changbin’s cock. Changbin slips his hand into his sweatpants, palming himself slowly through his boxers.

“I want to feel your hard grip on my hips when you finally get around to fucking me. I want to feel every inch of you inside me,” Changbin moans into the phone. He hears movement on Chan’s side and giggles breathlessly.

“Are you touching yourself, hyung?” he asks his boyfriend.

“Yeah, baby. Keep going,” Chan tells him. The image of Chan desperately jerking himself off to Changbin’s words turns Changbin on so much more. Changbin removes his cock from his underwear, the tip red and leaking precum. Changbin wraps his hand around it and begins pumping slowly. 

“I want to hear the way you moan in my ear when you feel how tight I am around you,” Changbin tells him. He hears Chan moan low and deep through the phone. Changbin puts the phone on speaker and lays it on the bed next to him, laying back against his pillows. 

“I want to fuck you so bad, baby,” Chan grunts. “How do you want to fuck me, hyung? Tell me,” Changbin eggs him on.

“I want to tie your arms up over your head so you can’t touch yourself,” Chan says, “with your legs over my shoulders so you can really feel _every_ inch of me when I fuck you.” 

Changbin whimpers at his words, moving his hand along his length even faster. “Yes, _yes_ , hyung. Just want you to fuck me until I’m begging to cum,” Changbin whines. His hand that isn’t on his cock slides up his chest until it’s on one of his nipples, flicking and rubbing the hard bud. “ _Ah-_ ,” Changbin gasps loudly. 

“Are you close, baby boy?” Chan asks him through a moan. Changbin hums in confirmation.

“I am too. You make me feel so good, baby. So good,” Chan croons. Changbin’s heart swells at the words, and he can’t help the ‘ _I love you_ ’ that slips from his mouth when he cums. His back arches off of the mattress and his hand slows down as cum spurts from his throbbing cock. 

Chan comes right after with a curse in English, and his breathing is heavy as he comes down from his high.

“I love you too, Binnie,” Chan says breathlessly after he finishes, and Changbin can practically see his smile on the other side. 

“That was.. hot. Where did that come from, baby?” Chan asks Changbin.

“I don’t know, just thinking about how hot you look after practice and you fucking me in the locker room,” Changbin shrugs. Chan sounds like he’s choking on the other side at Changbin’s words.

“Please don’t continue, or I might get hard again,” he begs. Changbin giggles through the yawn that comes out of his mouth.

“Do you have classes tomorrow? You should get some sleep,” Chan asks him when he hears him yawn.

“Yeah, but I still want to talk to you,” Changbin whines childishly, but his sleep-laced voice says otherwise.

“I’ll still be here when you wake up, babe. I don’t have practice tomorrow so you can even call me before you go to your first class,” Chan assures him.

Changbin scoffs. “Please, like you’ll even wake up!”

Chan laughs, “I’ll wake up, I swear.” 

“Promise?” Changbin says, putting the phone back to his ear.

“Promise,” Chan repeats, “Now please go to sleep. I love you.”

Changbin sighs dramatically with a grin. “I love you more. Goodnight Channie.”

“Goodnight angel,” Chan says before hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback >>>
> 
> also here’s my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/babydollbinnie) send me hate


End file.
